1. Field
The technology of the present application relates to water purification, and more specifically to water purification systems that are portable, self-powered, of a combination thereof.
2. Background
Water is a necessity of life. Unfortunately many areas around the world do not have access to clean, healthy, drinkable water.
Rural, remote, and non-developed locations frequently do not have ready access to municipal water sources or even potable water sources. Such locations include many third world countries, wilderness locations, and the like. These water sources themselves are typically contaminated. Moreover, the water sources are frequently shared with livestock, other animals, and the like
In some cases, urban and more developed location also lack potable water sources. For example, during the aftermath of hurricane Katrina, large portions of Gulf Coast area did not have ready access to drinkable water. Similarly, drinkable water may not be readily available to fire fighters battling forest fires as forest fires are sometime is remote areas.
A water source, such as, for example, a pond, creek, river, lake, or the like frequently is located in relative proximity to where the water is needed. However, the water source is often contaminated with viral or bacterial agents. Conventional water treatment technology provides mechanisms that, may treat the water source or water drawn from the source to provide decontaminated water, but conventional water treatment technology requires some type of power to run the various components of the treatment technology. In non-developed locations and post catastrophic events, frequently no power source exists making water treatment nearly impossible. Other basic infrastructure, such as fuel, chemical agents, piping, storage, or the like, to operate water treatment plants frequently are missing as well and, at best, are unreliable.
Thus, there is a need in the world to provide a cost efficient water purification system that can be self powered or remotely located to provide drinkable water from a water source regardless of the level of contamination in the water source.